Maddie Hart (Bunk'd)
Madison Paris 'Maddie' Hart is one of the four main protagonists of Bunk'd during the first three seasons. She was born to Daryl and Elizabeth Hart in Seattle. She is the only daughter and child of Daryl and Elizabeth, though she has an older paternal half-brother, Brandon. She is currently 19 years of age. She is very sarcastic but also very caring towards the ones she is close to. When training as a C.I.T., she is determined to become a good counselor like her mother during her previous years. As of We Didn't Start the Fire, Maddie was promoted to become a counselor, along with Emma and Ravi. In We Can't Bear It!, she became a co-owner of the camp with Emma until Up, Up and Away when Lou takes over as Owner. Maddie is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. History Background In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Maddie is sent to Camp Kikiwaka along with the Ross siblings, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri. She is very popular in school and is known as the school's 'bad girl'. Personality Maddie is a tough, overconfident, and sarcastic teenage girl. She has a bad girl persona and loves causing mischief with Luke. Much of her rebellious side comes from the fact that her parents aren't always around to pay any attention to her. Maddie can be kind and caring towards her friends, family, and the people she love. Despite being known as 'the bad girl' in school, Maddie does very well in school and gets decent grades. Her favorite classes include choir, art, and dance class. Maddie is shown to be very talented at singing, danicing, and art. Maddie often dances with Luke and they have their own dance team at their school. She also loves to write songs and sometimes performs them at Central Park for fun. Maddie is very likable to be around with and has many friends at school. Hence the reason she is one of the most popular kids in her grade. In Bunk'd, she is very determined to become a Camp Counselor just like her mother once was. Maddie is much nicer and not as sarcastic as she was in Jessie. Physical Appearance Maddie is a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, blue eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure, and is slightly short for her age, standing at around the height of 5'0". Relationships Friends Emma Ross Best friend/Sister Figure Emma is Maddie’s best friend. Despite the two year age difference and their different personalities, Maddie and Emma grew a really close relationship. They treat each other like sisters and Emma takes on as the “bigger sister” role between the two. Emma is also the first to know about Maddie’s crush on Luke and promised to keep it to herself. Ravi Ross Close Friend/Brother Figure Ravi is Maddie’s close friend. When they were younger, Maddie sometimes helped Luke pull pranks on Ravi, but she still considers him as an older brother figure, even though he's younger than her. Although Ravi's 'science talk' talk annoys her, Maddie and Ravi study together for tests and do homework together. Zuri Ross Close Friend/Sister Figure Zuri is Maddie’s close friend. Zuri looks up to Maddie as another older sister figure. Maddie plays dress-up with Zuri, always goes to tea-parties, and used to read to Zuri every night before bed when they were younger. She also sings to Zuri sometimes after reading to her. Chelsea Feder Best friend Maddie and Chelsea are both a part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Chelsea being a counselor and Maddie being a C.I.T. Chelsea mentors Maddie and helps her to become a good C.I.T. Chelsea is always there for Maddie and vice versa. Lou Hockhauser Best Friend Maddie and Lou both go to Camp Kikiwaka. Lou is Chelsea's best friend and also became Emma's best friend but the two also become best friends. They seem to be very supportive with one another and respect each other. Xander McCormick Close Friend Maddie and Xander both go to Camp Kikiwaka together. Maddie and Xander seem to be close with each other, although she did threaten Xander when he and Emma starts to date each other. Elena Feder Friend/Cabin Mate Maddie and Elena are both a part of the Bunny Cabin. They seem to be friends with each other and respect each other since Elena is Chelsea's younger sister and Maddie is Chelsea's best friend but Elena seems to be closer to their other cabin mate, Annie Hargrove. Elena also seems to be close with Zuri and Tiffany. Annie Hargrove Friend/Cabin Mate Maddie and Annie are both a part of the Bunny Cabin. They seem to be friends with each other, though Annie seems to be closer to their other cabin mate, Elena, who is Chelsea's sister. Tiffany Chen Friend Tiffany is in Woodchuck Cabin with Emma and Zuri. Even though they're in different cabins, they seem to get along fairly well, though Tiffany is closer to Zuri, Elena, and Annie. Jorge Ramirez Friend/Admirer Jorge is in Grizzly Cabin with Ravi. Maddie and Jorge are good friends with each other and Jorge even has a crush on her. Romances Luke Ross Boyfriend/Best Friend In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Zuri refers to Luke Maddie's boyfriend, clarifying that Maddie and Luke are still dating. When he returns in Luke's Back, the two share a kiss. He becomes protective of her when Eric starts calling her 'Baby'. At the end of the episode, when they're at the Spot, Maddie is sitting between his legs and his arms are around her, keeping her warm. In Luke Out Below, when they're climbing the mountain with Griff, Zuri, and Elena, he becomes worried for her when she lands falls onto the ledge with the three kids. When he leaves camp the next day, they share a kiss goodbye with each other. Trivia * As of We Didn't Start the Fire, Maddie becomes a Counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. * She has been in every episode along with Emma, Ravi, Zuri, Chelsea, and Lou. * She will not be appearing in Season 4 along with Emma, Ravi, and Zuri. * Maddie, along with Zuri, are the only ones to appear in every episode of Jessie and Bunk'd. (Bunk'd Season 4 exempt) * Maddie and Luke are still in a relationship, as stated by Zuri in Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka. * Jorge, Griff, and Eric all develop a crush on Maddie. * Maddie is a part of Bunny Cabin. * In 2016, Sofia Carson, Kevin Quinn, and Sabrina Carpenter will be starring in a DCOM, Adventures in Babysitting. Category:Characters